2014.04.03 - A Mental Connection
Shortly after the epic fail of an engagement party, Emma invited Jean Grey for another trip to Metropolis to visit her home, and promised no elite mercenaries would attack (hopefully). Emma's penthouse apartment was equally as posh as herself. The living area was very open, with a circular fireplace near the middle with large wide windows exposing a grand view of the Metropolis skyline. While Emma waited for her guest she sat at the dining room table, looking over some documents. She was dressed in a white button up shirt, a snug knee length blue skirt, and tall silver sandals. A pair of silver glasses was worn low on her nose. The last days after the wedding have been putting a strain on Jean, the whole deal with the ancient mutant Apocalypse and Cable having put her through even more stress than usual. Not that it is enough to keep the redhead from smiling as she ends her call with Emma, setting up yet another... date. She might aswell make it official, since that's exactly what she and Emma have been doing. Still, it doesn't feel any less strange, even if it feels better and better each time they meet. When Emma can hear a knock on the door, Jean will be standing behind it with smile on her face, trying not to look as excited as she IS, hands before her, clasped together. Dressed in black lycra pants, high-heeled ankle boots and a green turtleneck, it's obvious she is trying to look good to Emma. Emma's brows lifted as she sensed the familiar mind just outside of the door. Just in time. Emma slid off her glasses and moved to open the door with a small smirk across her lips, "Jean. Looking lovely this evening. Do come in." She closed the door behind Jean and brushed her hair side, "And welcome to my home! I'm glad you agreed to this little visit." She gestured towards the couch and made them both a glass of red wine. Emma looked uncomfortable, and frowned slightly before handing Jean her glass, "Are you alright?" Jean looks at Emma and smiles, somthing indeed off about the way she looks at the blonde, something subtle, but at the compliment the redhead just shakes her head, blushing softly. "You look lovely yourself." "I had no idea not to... our last get together we stopped some very nasty people from doing what they wanted!", Phoenix teases, looking around, taking into the details of Emma's home, trying to read the other woman on every piece of furniture and design choice, as a game. As Emma takes the glass to Jean she might realize that approaching Jean by her right side is useless: she doesn't seem to notice things coming from there. "O-Oh! Thanks.", Jean says with a smile as she realizes Emma is giving her a glass, and peering at Emma she seems to notice the woman's unusual behavior. "I... I'm alright. Are you alright? You seem so... uncomfortable. Is this a bad time? I mean, we can reschedule!" Emma laughed, and took a small sip of her drink then shook her head, "Absolutely. I've been worried, honestly. The party went to hell and well...I'll /never/ get used to people being heroic. Especially in my aid." She giggled softly, and crossed her legs, "Though considering my social circle, perhaps I should." She does look to her eye, and cocks her head to the side, "Are you still hurt?" Jean smiles softly as she remembers what happened. Scott would have berated her for acting so impulsivelly, and Logan would have screamed her ears off for putting her life on the line like that, but in the end, Phoenix would still have been right. She doesn't say anything, not used to talking about her 'heroic' exploits, but she smiles, too self aware to brag or take credit. As she looks into Emma's eyes for a while, the redhead is caught by surprise by the question, frowning. "I... yes.". Damn it. Emma is looking at her lazy eye like it's talking to her, of course she would catch it. "I'm temporarily blind in my right eye. Psychic trauma from some... heroic stuff.", she says, taking a sip, feeling a bit silly, now finally closing that eye for good. "/More/ heroic 'stuff'? This is really beginning to be a habit for you." Emma took another sip of her wine before setting it aside on the coffee table. She reached out to gently touch her right cheekbone with just the tip of one of her fingers, "I can fix that for you." She gave the redhead a sly little grin, "And I promise not to peek at what happened. You're secret X-related life remains yours. But one blind eye just wont do." Jean closes her eyes mid-sip as Emma's fingertips graze her cheekbone, a softly sigh escaping her smiling lips, even as the glass leaves them. Truth be told, as those fingers touch Phoenix, the only thing that might flash through the blonde's mind is their kiss. Brief, but so intense to Jean, like a valve she didn't know was there being released. She will feel Jean's fears of not being approved by her friends, the lust she feels for Emma's lips, the confusion over the feelings she has for the blonde, and much, much more. That's the surface layer of Phoenix's mind, and Emma can dig deeper or just fix her eye, the woman's psychic defenses purposedly left down, in either an invite, or a show of good faith in Emma's ethics. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep much from you, but yes. Those things are better off not shared..." Emma closed her eyes as she focused to fix on the nerve damage on Jean's right side. Her mind gets lost in Jean's own thoughts and emotions for a few moments, and opens a bit of her own to share. Her own passion to the kiss, along with the guilt that Jean was hurt because of her, along with the other feelings Emma hasn't sorted out yet about Jean. At first a curiosity and attraction, but has become something more. Who knows how long they were lost in thought, as Emma worked her skill. Probably only moments, but it felt like lengthy blissful amount of time passed. She let out a sigh as they finished, her hand running down Jean's arm as she took it away and back into her lap, "There. Blink for me. Can you see?" Jean can see. Of course she can. She knew Emma would be able to help her, but the thought of asking the woman anything had felt silly a few minutes before coming in, her eyepatch still in her purse. That is not, however, what Phoenix responds. Emma's feedback, that is what she responds to, as she leans a bit hurriedly, scared she might chicken out if going too slow, to plant a kiss over the blonde's lips. It's gentle, like one would imagine Jean to be, but it's electric in how much MORE there is behind the soft caress, her lips capturing Emma's lower one carefully, eyes closed, the confusion in Emma not quite like hers, but enough that allows Phoenix some courage. Her hands? She doesn't know what to do with them, so they go to the woman's shoulders, to grip softly there. When she parts from the blonde, Jean bites her lower lip, her body sending jolts of arousal through her, before she smiles, blushing. "I never quite returned that kiss...", she says, eyes to Emma's, not cast down, before she winks with her right eye, nodding. "And yeah... it's working well alright...", her voice throaty. Emma will talk your ear off about how being a telepath is fantastic, and the thrill of knowing anything someone might say or do before it's done. But this? Emma was completely surprised. Her eyes widened at first in the kiss, but then lowered as she placed a hand on the back of Jean's neck to kiss gently back. When the kiss eventually ends a large smile spread across her lips, "Well worth the wait, I think." There were a few moments of silence, with an actual small blush on Emma's cheeks. She reached for her glass, and took a longer sip before speaking again, "I suddenly don't have anything sarcastic or witty to say. But I am glad you are feeling good. Don't...don't get hurt again anytime soon. It would make me cross and I can get surprisingly protective. I've been compared to a lioness." The hand on the back of her neck, the gentle kiss, those are things that make Jean sigh into Emma's lips, her whole body burning with anxiety before the woman has those words to speak, that blush on her cheeks. That blush seals the deal, as Phoenix simply smiles, now happier, less meek, one hand coming up to cup the blonde's cheek, her thumb slowly caressing the other woman's flesh. The mentioning of a sudden outage of sarcastic quips makes Jean chuckle and shake her head, and the rest... she doesn't know. Her heart is beating awfully fast, though. "I can see the resemblance.", the redhead whispers, smiling widely, almost silly, before she takes her hands away from Emma. She doesn't want to feel clingy, but she feels like her message was clear enough. "I don't have a single clue as to how you do the things you do, and how you are the way you are, but... I've decided I like it. So if you don't mind that... I don't mind protective.", her smile now less enchanted, more of a teasing, even if she is bursting right now with energy. Emma placed a hand onto Jean's thigh, several inches above her knee and inches her body just a little closer to hers. She purrs, and smirks as she looks to the side, her voice lowers, "Little by little. I'll show you a bit more." She leaned forward and whispered just next to her ear, "But I doubt you need too much protecting...you can be quite ferocious Ms. Grey." The hand on her thigh is a fire that feeds the flame, something that engulfs Phoenix's body little by little, the energy Emma infuses her with almost visible to Jean Grey, even if she couldn't feel it. That purr, that smirk, that lowered voice, it all paints a canvas that the X-Woman cannot help but feel drawn to. She is having a bit of trouble breathing, and Jean knows she is aroused, and scared, this is going too fast. But Emma's closeness... those teasing words... they do help tipping the scales that make Jean's body jerk suddenly. She is not scared of Emma: she's scared of herself, of what she wants to do to Emma, of how bad she wants to be with this other person. She can't help it, and and deep in her thoughts Jean can't help but wonder if Emma doesn't know it either, just like she said. Moving forward, craning her neck to inhale into Emma's scented hair and neck, the redhead leans into Emma, getting them both to lie down yet again, her fiery tresses falling around their heads, trapping them into a world of red as she settles on top of the other woman. Jean is never forceful, but she is demanding. Everything BUT her most surface thoughts know exactly what she wants. "Open your mind to me, Emma.", she whispers, needing to see if she is just another conquest. Just another lay. But before Emma does anything, Jean kisses her yet again, her body swaying as she supports her self with her two arms, taking Emma's lips hungrily. Nobody would believe Jean to be capable of it, maybe not even her, but something about Emma's tease is just... irresistable. As Emma is pushed back onto the couch she exclaims softly, "Oh my!" She speaks only just before Jean plants her lips upon Emma's. She returns the kiss just ass hungrily, her fingers gently running through her long red tresses. They were a glorious shade of red, something that she as very fond of in a woman. Which leads her into Emma's thoughts. Jean could see a series of faces, some recognizable some not. Many of them appear in grayscale as yes, conquests, or at least temporarily distractions or a bit of fun. Jean isn't entirely taken through all of Emma's notches on her bed post, but there is a general feeling that Emma dated several, and often times nothing all that formal. She doesn't do conquests, but there was a sense of loneliness and weariness even. All of the grey faces melt away into several colors, as her mind takes more abstract thoughts. Red, green, blue, and gold. While their lips are connect, Jean could hear Emma in her mind, NOW Jean is scared of Emma. As her tongue demands entry to caress the other woman's, dragging along it's side and dancing until one of them comes on top, Phoenix is suddenly assaulted with so many faces she has a hard time absorbing it all, giving a very real whimper that might not match her demanding posture. For a moment, the woman splits from Emma's ravening lips, laying besides the blonde, trying to process what she saw, the incredible jealousy she felt just now. Emma was never anything but sincere, even now talking about this 'one other'. Before the Phoenix, Jean is sure she would have stormed off, but she has felt so many things, so many deaths all over the cosmos, in a single moment, that... she has come to appreciate treasures as she sees them. And Emma is a treasure, something very rare, someone very precious. Drawing the blonde in, Jean kisses the other woman's cheek, softly, hugging a woman she knows that needs something like this. She knows, because they are too alike, despite their glaring differences. And then she opens her mind. Emma will find herself in the dark, complete and utter darkness, aside from a small point of light walking at a distance. It seems that she is in a forest, but the trees are not normal, instead shaped like people, or itens, or events. If she inspects things closer, she will se the luminous dot is a very young, unsure Jean, holding a diamond in her trembling hands, the source of light in the darkness of this forest, as the redhead squints her eyes, trying to figure out the shapes, their meaning... as she explores uncharted territory too dangerous, and scary, to go alone. Once Jean is done sharing, once Emma has had enough, Jean plants a tender kiss to Emma's forehead, and then her lips, gently, lovingly. Emma received the jealous feelings from the woman. They were natural, and Emma didn't wince from it. If asked, she would explain but she didn't have any desire to hide her intentions from the woman. There is a feeling of pride emanating from Emma, as she 'sees' what Jean has to show her. That single perspective of what Emma means to her is...overwhelming, flattering, exciting and just a little bit scary. The right kind. Emma has situated herself to being on top, and holds herself with one arm and looks into Jean's emerald eyes. She speaks softly, "Not so shy anymore, I like that." She reached forward to rub her thumb along Jean's jawline, "You don't need to be alone. I want to be there for you...Jean." She almost whispers her name, there is a swell of emotions emanating from her mind even as she says it. Jean shivers as Emma whispers her name, something about how the woman charges that whisper with feeling making Phoenix feel unlike she has never before. For a moment Phoenix is just feeling at ease, well, like she is where she was supposed to, for the first time in a long while, Emma's body over hers, that thumb rubbing along her jawline, those words... it's the intimate playfulness she has been longing, of someone who can actually see her. And the blonde can. The blonde does! Smiling up, the redhead feels like she never wants to leave this woman's embrace. "I'm STILL shy... so you might be liking me a lot from now on...", bitting her lower lip, feeling a bit silly at her teasing, but feeling well she can be truthful, that Emma won't quirk a brow and ask her if she is okay, a face she can associate with simply EVERYONE else. In Emma's eyes she can see an interesting woman, not just Good Ol' Jean. She can see someone happy, and vivid, and... falling hard for someone again. Drawing Emma back down again, into a tight embrace, she whispers to the woman, smiling as she does so. "We are not alone anymore, Emma.", her lips soon taking the blonde's, this time far more tenderly. They do have the whole night, after all. Category:Log